


非典型恋爱

by Monzent



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzent/pseuds/Monzent
Summary: 年龄差注意（苏打年上），未成年性行为注意！算是斯德哥尔摩吧，希望大家喜欢啊





	非典型恋爱

**Author's Note:**

> 年龄差注意（苏打年上），未成年性行为注意！  
算是斯德哥尔摩吧，希望大家喜欢啊

德岛市是个好地方，就是离家有点远。  
这是米津玄师第一次离家这么远，独自过来上学。不过在哪里上学对于他来说并没有什么区别，因为无论在哪他都是那个无法理解他人也没办法被别人理解的孩子。他没有朋友，没有玩伴，孤僻已经成了他在所有人嘴里的代名词。  
哪怕在学校上课的时候，他也会被老师忽视掉，没有人问问他这些东西能不能听懂，没有老师会给这个孩子在作业上写哪怕一句评语，就算他的作业写得比其他孩子写得中规中矩的多。  
老师和同学对他这样的态度并没有激起他太大的反应，这些在别人看来的孤立对于米津玄师却正是求之不得的。在学校度过的每一天，都让自己脑子里构筑的那个世界更完整一点。  
米津玄师住在学校旁边的一位叔叔家里，都说寄人篱下的感觉很不好，在米津玄师这里倒根本感觉不到。他觉得生活怎样安排都无所谓，怎样都好。  
今天也很平常，米津玄师照旧在学校写完作业才出了校门。学校里空空荡荡的，落下的夕阳是橙黄色的，落在花岗岩的地砖上，看起来暖暖的。  
树影投射在地面上落下深深浅浅的阴影，踩上去好像就踏上了夕阳。  
走出学校的米津玄师没有向家走去，而是去了一个公园。  
这个公园是很早之前建的，树木茂盛浓密，晚上街灯亮起来之后会在地面上投下阴影，感觉有点阴森森的。  
米津玄师在公园里随意溜达着，看着一只只乌鸦飞回来，落在草坪上走来走去。他看着那些乌鸦，不知道为什么就被吸引住了，背着书包静静地站在那里发呆。  
“喂，我说，那边叫……米津的小子，”一个有些粗鲁的声音传到米津玄师的耳朵里，“你今天来的挺早啊。”  
他转过身去看，是那群经常在这里碰头的上班族的一员。  
“啊，您好。”米津玄师转过来冲他鞠了一躬。  
那人直接忽视掉了米津玄师，连头都没点一个就在走过了他，把自己甩到了一边的长椅上瘫坐下来。  
米津玄师显得有点局促，拎着书包的手紧紧贴着身体，像是第一次见到老师的小孩子。  
“过来坐。”那男人向米津玄师招招手，用眼神示意他坐到自己的旁边。  
米津玄师过来乖乖巧巧地坐下，两条纤长的腿并的紧紧的，上身坐的和有人听课时一样直。  
“你这么局促干什么啊，我又不会吃了你，”男人嘴角扬起来，露出一个不道德的笑，“要喝酒吗，我来的时候买了一提。”  
“不了，”米津玄师慌忙摆了摆手表示拒绝，“我还没成年呢……”  
那男人看着米津玄师的反应只觉得有趣，伸手拆了一罐啤酒拉开拉环。啤酒是冰凉的，开口处冒出些冷气。他喝了口酒，冰凉的酒液下喉，在日本夏夜炎热的空气中显得极为爽利。  
“真的不来一口吗，很爽的哦。”男人摇摇手里的酒罐，里面的液体碰撞着金属罐体发出些响声。  
“来嘛有什么怕的，这里可没有年龄限制之类的，想喝就喝。”他几乎是半强迫的把它塞到米津玄师的手里。  
手里的罐子冰冰凉凉的，上面附着的水滴浸到自己的指缝里。米津玄师透过自己的刘海盯着罐口看，那上面还往外一丝丝地冒着白气。  
试探着把它凑到嘴边喝了一口，刚开始感觉凉凉的，然后就是一股有点苦涩的酒精味和难以察觉的一点甜味。  
米津玄师放下酒，想把它还给自己身边的男人，一抬头就看到他正一脸玩味地看着自己。  
“感觉怎么样啊？是不是很好？”他的语气好像在开玩笑，或者在叙述一个人尽皆知唯独对面人不知道的事实一样的嘲笑。  
他们这群人私下聊天的时候都觉得米津玄师给人的感觉总是不太像一个已经高中了的孩子，因为他总是怯生生的，还把刘海梳得遮住那双原本漂亮清澈的眼睛来掩盖自己有些慌张的目光，全然不像在这世上生活了十六年的样子。  
还有很重要的一点就是，米津玄师从来不会在这群人对他不经意地动手动脚的时候反抗什么。被他们半开玩笑地摸摸大腿也好，揽一下就算在他这个年纪也显得有些消瘦的腰也好，甚至有那么几次他被捏了屁股都没有什么很大的反应，不过是用一种好像受惊的小鹿一样的眼神看着他们罢了。  
不过话说回来，米津玄师大腿和屁股的手感都很不错，是柔韧的富有弹性的身体。  
“还好吧……”米津玄师看着手里的酒，大概在发呆。“我并不讨厌。”  
那男人笑着，又开了一盒啤酒，舒舒服服地往后一靠，又把上半身歪向米津玄师，像兄弟一样与他勾肩搭背，虽然后者明显显得有些拘束。  
“我今天这一天过得真够呛啊……”那个男人开始和米津玄师说着这一天的遭遇，米津玄师也顺着他的意思给了回应。  
天渐渐地暗了下来，这里聚集的人也越来越多，来的人多半都带了酒，并且都饶有兴趣的试图让米津玄师这个唯一一位未成年再多喝一点。  
米津玄师最后明显是醉了，手里抱着自己的书包只会直勾勾地看着前面，也不说话。有几个人大概是觉得好玩，就用手挑起他的下巴，再用大拇指去摩挲他水润的嘴唇。  
毕竟米津玄师平常就不会反抗，在这种时候更是听话了。  
夜深了，晚上稍冷的风吹过来，把米津玄师吹得清醒了一点。他看了看绕在自己手腕上的手表，才发现离自己应该回家的时间已经过去很久了  
“我，我得回去了。”他怯生生地说道。  
“什么嘛，你今天都喝成这样了，再陪哥哥们多玩一会吧，别回去了。你说是不是？”说话的人声音轻佻，尾音向上扬着。  
“不，我是真的要回去了，不然会被骂的。”他说话的声音和表情都可怜兮兮的，像是受了不小的委屈。  
那边的人一看米津玄师如此坚决也就没有再多加阻拦，把他放走了。  
那群人在米津玄师离开之后没有一个人去注意他离开的背影，但是却开始谈论关于他的话题。  
“我说米津那小子怎么回事啊，弄什么他都不反抗、”  
“他多乖啊，玩起来没准还挺有意思。”  
“我估计就他这样的到床上都不会反抗，说不定连声都不出。”  
“声都不出就没意思了，不过他要是不反抗的话……”  
后面的声音小下去了，只能听到一点模糊的声音。  
菅田将晖在离他们不远的街灯照不到的长椅上坐着，冷眼旁观这一切。他不是第一次看见那个男孩跟这群下流货色混在一起。最开始他还以为米津玄师是那种小混混，但是米津玄师看起来又很乖，跟这群人在一起的时候也不怎么说话，看着一点不良的影子都没有。  
后来有几次他好像看到这帮人对米津玄师揩油，米津玄师也没有表达出反对，心中便隐隐有点怀疑，今天听到他们说这些话，自己对米津玄师的评价也就终于成型了。  
啧，故作清纯的援交少年吗，真是肮脏啊。  
可是为什么，自己不能把眼神从他摇摇摆摆离开的纤细背影上移开呢。  
啊真是烦透了，走吧。  
菅田将晖站起身来，把公文包毫不在意地往肩膀上一甩，向着米津玄师离开相反的方向离开了这个公园。  
*  
后来的几次菅田将晖就算是路过那个公园也没再进去过，一个是他不想再看见那个米津，再一个……也确实没有时间，最近的工作真是太多了。  
他这个周末完全没有休息，整个人已经有点压抑不住的暴躁，再加上他本身长得就有点凌厉，今天在去找上司的时候应该是因为看上司的眼神没压住，就被狠狠地骂了一顿。  
下班的时候他已经有点六亲不认了，看谁都是一副凶狠的眼光。怒气冲冲地下了地铁，本来该直接回家的他却鬼使神差地就往那个公园走。  
他也不清楚自己是怎么想的，说是去那里散散心也可以，还是说想再遇到那个少年也不一定。  
上次他们不是说他做什么都不会反抗吗？  
再说了，对于那种事那孩子应该也早已习惯了吧。  
菅田将晖熟门熟路一路走到那群人和米津玄师经常待着的地方，昏黄的街灯照耀下有一个身影蜷缩在下面的长椅上，双手抱着自己的膝盖，头扎在两腿和手臂环绕出来的空间里，只露出一个毛茸茸的头顶.  
菅田将晖悄无声息地走到他的旁边，轻轻拍了下他的肩膀。  
“喂，你是叫什么米津吧。”  
少年明显被他吓到了，抬头惊恐地看了他一眼，从刘海下露出的眼瞳湿润澄澈好像原始森林清晨升起的薄雾。他在哭，身体轻轻地颤抖着，可怜兮兮地吸溜着鼻子。  
“我……我叫米津玄师……”他说话的声音小小的，不仔细听就会忽略掉。声音里有一点点哑，不知道是不是因为他在哭的问题。  
菅田将晖伸手抓住了他右手的手腕，只觉得这细细的一环皮肤温润细腻，触感真是说不出的好。  
“你跟我过来。”菅田将晖拉着他的手腕把他拽下长椅，让他跟着自己走。  
“那个，我还不知道您的名字……”米津玄师还在哭，声音抖抖的。  
他被进入的时候应该也是这种声音吧，因为男人们给予他的快感由身体带着声音一起颤抖。  
“菅田将晖。”菅田将晖回答的很简短。  
“你今天为什么在哭，是没赚到钱吗？”他选择了比较温柔的问法。  
他恶意地揣测米津玄师今天是不是因为没拉到客没有进账而哭，随之带来的是不是他还不上因为过度享乐而带来的欠款。  
“我昨天和我叔叔吵架了……不敢回家……”米津玄师昨天晚上回去之后，他的叔叔已经喝得烂醉，对米津玄师横加指责，还说让这样畸形的孩子来这里上学就是浪费钱，还不如当时没让自己的妹妹生下来才好。  
于是今天的米津玄师根本不敢回家，坐在公园里越想越委屈，最后还是没忍住哭了出来。  
菅田将晖把他带到公园的卫生间里，一脚踢开一个隔间再把米津玄师压在了墙上。  
米津玄师比菅田将晖稍微高一点，但这样身高上的微弱优势一下子就被气势上的巨大差异抹消了。  
米津玄师透过自己的刘海看到菅田将晖氤氲着怒气的眼睛，在灯光的照映下好像下一秒就会射出火星。  
然后他听见了解皮带时发出的叮叮当当的响声。  
菅田将晖把自己的皮带和裤子解开，稍微往下褪了一点，露出了他被内裤包裹住的半硬性器。他抓住米津玄师的头发，直勾勾地看着他，手上用力迫使他跪在自己面前。  
“把我内裤脱了，”他菅田将晖弯下腰，在米津玄师的耳边低语，“然后舔它。”  
米津玄师愣住了，他不知道为什么这个男人第一次见面就说出这种话。他本来还想问该舔那里，但现在这种情况下，舔哪里的指向性已经很明显了。  
“我没做过……”  
“哦是吗，”菅田将晖用力抓着他的头发迫使他注视着自己，“我怎么觉得你在这里肯定很熟练呢。”  
“来吧。”  
米津玄师听见他轻声说道。  
在这种情况下，他只能伸手去拉菅田将晖的内裤。自己的手不知道什么时候变得冰凉，不自觉地微微颤抖着。已经感觉不出手里的布料是种什么触感，一心只想赶紧把菅田将晖让他做的事情做完。  
男人的性器出现在米津玄师的眼前，在空气中轻微地晃动，米他不知道该做什么，就抬头看着菅田将晖。  
“这还要我教你吗，”菅田将晖发出一城嗤笑，扯了扯他的头发，“快点。”  
米津玄师只能小心翼翼地伸出自己的舌，用舌尖轻轻碰了碰菅田将晖性器的头部。  
感觉咸咸的，像是沾上汗液的皮肤，但又不一样……  
用舌头在那圈褶皱的皮肤上打转，感觉味道怪怪的。  
好恶心……  
“含进去。”男人的声音从头顶上传来，里面压抑着消不下去的欲望。  
他张开嘴，把已经涨大的头部含了进去，结果不小心用牙蹭了菅田将晖一下，换来的的是菅田将晖的一声痛呼和膝盖上被踢了一脚。  
米津玄师忍着不敢出声，在口腔中用津液和柔软的舌取悦菅田将晖。他不知道该怎么做，因为自己就连自慰这件事都很少做，他只能根据口中器官的反应来试探下一步的动作。  
他轻轻地舔着，好像小孩子舔棒棒糖一样。  
“你到底会不会给别人口，干你这行的应该每天都做吧？”菅田将晖说出来才发现这句话是多么恶毒。他看见米津玄师在听到这句话之后抬起眼睛看着自己，原本遮住他左眼的刘海现在滑到一边，露出它本来的面目。  
微微上挑的眼尾和眼底因为刚才的哭泣而显出一点红色，好像曾经艺伎画出的魅惑妆容，他的瞳仁是年少人特有的黑色，像是上好的黑曜石，而且特别的干净明亮。然后是他含着自己性器头部的水润红唇，上面的每一丝褶皱都是温软的，连他右边上唇缺的那一块现在看来都十分色情。  
米津玄师根本不知道他在说什么，干这行的……是哪一行啊。  
不过他既然说了，大概是对自己做的不满意吧。米津玄师放开菅田将晖的龟头，在它和自己的唇齿间拉开一条要断不断的银丝。  
菅田将晖看着那条粉嫩嫩的小舌头舔上自己的自己的柱身，由下而上经过血脉偾张的筋脉，最后在头部的小孔上停留。  
说实话米津玄师的技术几乎可以算得上糟糕，但是菅田将晖开始兴奋了，因为米津玄师这样也许是假装也许是天然的青涩带来的情色很好的取悦了自己。  
这样好像也不坏。菅田将晖这样想着。  
他趁着米津玄师再一次含住自己性器的头部之后，坏心思地掐住了米津玄师的下颌，让他不能闭上嘴，然后把自己的性器向着他的嘴里捅。  
米津玄师下意识地想把它吐出去，却因为舌头和口腔无意识的配合带给了菅田将晖突如其来的快感。  
“没想到你还挺会的嘛。”头顶上男人的声音暗哑。  
米津玄师为了回应他，从喉咙里小声哼了一声，软软糯糯的传到菅田将晖的耳朵里。本来平常这种声音打个哈哈也就过去了，但如今这种情景下在菅田将晖脑子里只有一种可能：米津玄师在撩拨自己。  
果然还是在故作青涩吗。  
菅田将晖以为米津玄师终于要展现出自己的技术，就把性器向着更深的去了，结果他还没来得及享受一下米津玄师柔软喉咙口的收缩，就被米津玄师一阵干呕打断了。  
米津玄师把自己吐出来，弯着腰跪在地上咳嗽。等他抬起头来的时候眼睛比刚才还要红，里面全是眼泪，漂亮的长睫毛也被泪水打湿了。  
“你不会没给人口过吧？”  
“唔有……”米津玄师刚把气顺过来，说话还不太利索，听着可怜兮兮。可这点在菅田将晖的耳朵里，就真是欲拒还迎半推半就，要多勾人就有多勾人。  
“算了，”，菅田将晖才不信他这个，“我们来干点别的。”  
菅田将晖把看着还晕乎乎的米津玄师从地上拉起来，把他贴到墙上。  
“您……要干什么？”他的声音依旧是小小的，颤巍巍的。  
菅田将晖心中好不容易下去的火忽地一下又全冒出来了，米津玄师怎么一直是这样，一点也不干脆，明明是干这件事的却还要故意做出这种黏糊糊的做作。  
真是特别的，令人作呕。虽说如此，自己却停不下来去触碰他的手。  
把手放在他的皮带扣上面，另一只手抓住他的领带把他拉向自己，在他的耳边轻声说道：“我看你能装到什么时候，米津同学。”  
熟练地解开他的皮带，用自己的手指隔着内裤抚摸着少年的轮廓。  
“唔……不要……”这样的感觉很陌生，舒服是舒服，但是很奇怪，让米津玄师下意识地想要逃避。直到这时候他才第一次显出反抗的意思，伸手去推菅田将晖的肩膀，企图让自己脱离菅田将晖的掌控。  
“哼，你也太天真了。”菅田将晖毫不留情地嘲笑着他，手上稍微用力掐了米津玄师一下，就让米津玄师痛呼出声，一下子就失了反抗的力气。  
菅田将晖把手探进他的内裤里面，用自己有些汗湿的手心撸动米津玄师的性器，手下的器官在自己的撩拨下很快硬了起来。  
“舒服吗？”菅田将晖贴在米津玄师的耳朵边说着，还坏心眼地往里吹气。  
热热的气流拂过米津玄师的耳畔，他的脸立刻显而易见地红了。饶是青涩如米津玄师，现在也很清楚菅田将晖要干什么了。他把头偏到一边，尽力躲避菅田将晖对自己的挑逗。  
箭在弦上，不得不发。如今这样的的躲避无非是自欺欺人罢了。  
菅田将晖放开控制着米津玄师性器的手，两双手的纤细的手指划过米津玄师两侧的胯骨，勾起他的内裤边把它脱下来，和刚刚脱下来的裤子落到一起。  
现在米津玄师的下半身完全裸露在空气中，露着他曲线优美的双腿和中间挺立着的器官。  
“不要，求您了……已经可以了吧这样……”他徒劳地求饶，双手向下拉着自己的衬衣边想要遮住自己的下体。  
“这有什么的，正戏还没开始呢。”菅田将晖在自己的公文包里翻找，拎出一个避孕套撕开，把里面多余的一点润滑液挤到自己的手指上。  
他把米津玄师的右腿拉开挂到自己的手臂上，伸手去摸米津玄师的后穴，在上面按压两下之后就把沾着润滑液的两只手指挤了进去。  
“好紧，你能不能放松一点。”  
突如其来的异物让米津玄师下意识地想要把它挤出去，温暖的肠壁把菅田将晖的手指向外推，又因为菅田将晖向里探的力道显得无所适从。  
菅田将晖可不知道什么叫怜香惜玉，一看米津玄师没放松就开始半强迫地扩张。两根手指在里面分开又合上，在里面屈伸搅动.  
再加到第三根之后，菅田将晖大概觉得可以了，把套给自己带上。  
“你把腿放上去。”菅田将晖指指一边合着盖子的马桶。  
米津玄师大概还没回过神来，定定地发着呆。  
然后一个巴掌落在了他的腰侧，还伴着菅田将晖压着火的一声“快点！”他这才如梦初醒，听话地把左腿抬了上去。  
菅田将晖扶着自己的性器就往米津玄师的后穴里进。第一次被开发的后穴根本不能好好地吃下这昂扬的一根，再加上这种本来就特殊的体位，米津玄师的后穴根本无法承受，后穴的边缘处隐隐渗出血丝。  
好疼……是真的好疼……米津玄师又不敢哭出来，眼泪也止不住地往下流，下面好像要被撕裂了。  
菅田将晖倒没觉得有什么不妥，他现在只想赶紧跟米津玄师打完这一炮，好好地发泄一下自己的火气。  
他轻轻挪动几下头部，在觉得后穴口那里稍微放松一点之后一鼓作气把整根没入。  
这一下对于米津玄师来说真的太过分了，他连叫都叫不出来，张着嘴既没有出气也没有进气，眼前一阵阵发黑，整个人都过激地绷紧。  
菅田将晖在他屁股上拍了一下，掐着他的要就开始做。  
米津玄师完全不知道怎么应对，疼，真的太疼了。每一下都好像要把自己整个人从中间劈开一样。  
他不知道怎么缓解这种疼痛，双手徒劳地握成拳又放开，头靠在菅田将晖的肩膀上。  
有谁来让他停止吧……  
身体里的器官行进得越来越深，一点一点磨耗着自己的体力。米津玄师能感受到自己还站在地上的的右腿在颤抖，可能再过一会自己就会支撑不住了。  
菅田将晖顾不上米津玄师什么反应，他只觉得包裹着自己性器的肠壁紧致温暖，还蠕动着诱惑着自己到更深更深的地方探索。他感觉自己做了一会之后，原本还显得有些干涩的甬道变得顺滑了一些，他以为是米津玄师情动后肠道分泌出的液体，但他没有发现在两个人的连接处，有混合着体液的血缓慢的滴落到两个人的阴影里。  
“没想到你平常看起来不怎么样，在这方面倒是不赖啊。”  
菅田将晖在米津玄师耳边说着，但米津玄师没有回应他，因为自己正在与那痛苦斗争。  
米津玄师害怕自己发出什么声音之后再被菅田将晖惩罚，边上也没有什么东西，只能一口咬上菅田将晖西装垫肩上那块厚厚的布料。口涎从嘴边流下，混着自己的眼泪在西装上点出一片深色。  
到最后米津玄师已经支撑不住了，右腿止不住地颤抖，全身的重量都交给自己抱着菅田将晖的手和两个人的连接处。饶是如此的艰难，他却什么拒绝的话也没说。  
菅田将晖在一次抽插之后发现米津玄师不知道什么时候已经紧紧地抱住自己，在自己耳边打着小小的哭嗝。菅田将晖简短地在他的脖子上给了一个敷衍的亲吻，然后加快了自己的速度。  
米津玄师觉得自己的后穴几乎已经有点麻木了，或者说疼到感觉不到菅田将晖的动作了，他无助地把头靠在菅田将晖的肩膀上，毫无意义地祈祷这一场劫难快点结束。  
菅田将晖在最后一次的时候狠狠地在里面蹭了一下，然后射了。他把自己射完之后半硬的性器从里面抽了出来，恶趣味地把射进套里面的精液挤出来抹在米津玄师外面穿的黑色制服上。  
然后他这会才看到米津玄师的脸。  
米津玄师原本干干净净的脸上现在全是眼泪和鼻水，哭的一塌糊涂。  
不应该是这样子的吧，经常干这档子事的的人肯定不会这么失态的吧，就算今天自己用的姿势这么过分也不应该。  
“我说，你不会是第一次吧。”菅田将晖的语气很急，但手上却温柔地把他揽进自己怀里。  
“你说话啊，我又不会吃了你。”  
“是……”  
米津玄师说的话几乎听不清，他哭的一抽一抽的，像耍小脾气一样把鼻涕眼泪全抹在菅田将晖的衣服上。  
完了。这是菅田将晖脑子里唯一的想法，自己算是强奸了未成年啊。而且这小孩被自己做的这么激烈，肯定很不好受。  
“你家在哪，我送你回去吧。”  
“嗯？说话啊米津。”  
米津玄师在做的时候到最后都是靠疼吊着一口气，这会体力完全耗尽，竟然在这对他来说是加害者的怀里睡着了。  
算了，就当捡个小猫崽回家好了。  
菅田将晖狠下心把米津玄师摇醒，故意凶着一张脸让他把衣服穿上，但没想到米津玄师累到连腰都懒得弯，只好让他靠着墙自己给他穿上衣服。  
就穿衣服的这短短两分钟，米津玄师靠着墙又睡着了。菅田将晖没想到他会这么累，就试着把他抱起来。  
好轻，米津玄师好像浑身只有骨头一样。在把他拦腰抱起离开地面那一瞬，他还小声哼哼了一声，然后就把自己的脸自觉地埋到了菅田将晖的臂弯里。  
*  
菅田将晖抱着他出了厕所，找了最近的长椅坐下，拿手机叫了出租车回自己家。  
等到了家，菅田将晖只能再次叫醒米津玄师，带着他上楼开门，最后连衣服也没换地瘫在了自己床上。  
“我去沙发上睡，有事叫我。”菅田将晖也不知道米津玄师这会能不能听见，但还是不放心地说了。  
结果米津玄师小声哼哼着，声音黏黏腻腻的说道：“陪我……”  
菅田将晖无奈了，他伸手把迷迷糊糊的米津玄师身上的衣服脱了，浑身只剩下内裤和里面那一件白色衬衫。  
“哎反正让他睡在我床上了床单怎么也要洗。”这么自我安慰着，菅田将晖自己也没换睡衣，脱了西装和西裤就躺到了米津玄师的旁边。  
米津玄师应该是感受到了身边有人躺下，自然地翻过身面对着菅田将晖，蹭着往他怀里钻。菅田将晖任由他像一只小猫崽子一样钻进自己怀里，不过他的头发也确实毛茸茸的跟小猫一样。  
伸手摸摸他的头发，软软的手感很好。  
这么过了一会，菅田将晖突然觉得自己胸口温温热热的有点湿，慌忙去看。  
米津玄师在睡梦中竟然也在默默流眼泪。  
这孩子到底有多能哭啊，从自己开始侵犯他到现在可能就在车上停了一会吧。  
这样胡思乱想了一会，菅田将晖也睡着了。  
第二天早上菅田将晖是被自己的手机闹铃叫醒的，他起来的时候米津玄师还在睡。伸手把闹铃关上，用最快的速度到洗手间把自己洗干净换上衣服，再下楼买了早饭放到床边，在底下留了个条子让米津玄师吃完饭洗澡，要离开的请便。  
米津玄师在菅田将晖走了之后好久才慢慢醒转，他强忍着自己腰和后穴传来的痛感挪到床边想下床，就看到了菅田将晖留给他的早饭——一盒牛奶和一个金枪鱼饭团，底下还压着一张纸条。  
米津玄师抽出纸条，仔仔细细地看了好几遍才确定这点东西是留给自己的。小心翼翼地捧过饭团，撕开，像只小仓鼠一样小口小口地啃着。把饭团吃完之后，米津玄师撕开那盒牛奶，双手抱着慢慢地喝。  
“好好喝……”  
一盒牛奶他只喝了一半，剩下的又放回床头柜上。然后米津玄师就开始坐在那里发呆，不知道干什么。  
感觉稍微有点头疼啊……  
终于他第一次体会到了什么叫做在别人家里的手足无措。  
最后米津玄师还是决定去洗澡。他走的每一步都很小心，生怕发出什么声音。终于摸到了浴室  
他大着胆子拿了条浴巾挂在门上，再打开喷头，稍微等了一会之后让有些烫的水流清洗自己。  
他洗的很慢，对于正常人比例稍长的纤长白皙的手指带着水流走过自己一寸一寸的皮肤。他看起来好像在进行某种奇妙的宗教仪式，或者在欣赏他自己的身体，但是他没有。米津玄师脑子里一直在想着菅田将晖，想着昨天晚上那件事。  
他不知道是不是应该讨厌或者恨那个男人，他也不清楚自己心里这种一想起菅田将晖就有的闷闷的疼痛是因为什么。  
他甚至不敢去触碰自己昨天被菅田将晖动过的性器和后穴，因为他怕菅田将晖回来知道这件事的时候责罚自己。  
最后他还是伸手去清洗自己后穴，腿间流下的温热的水流里混了血色。  
怪不得昨天那么痛，因为流血了啊……  
米津玄师洗着洗着就觉得有点晕晕乎乎的，倒也没在意，直到洗完才觉得厉害。  
自己好像踩在棉花一样，什么地方都使不上力气。“可能是低血糖了吧。”他这样想着。  
平常自己也不是没有低血糖的时候，米津玄师把浴巾裹在自己身上，坐在浴室的角落想缓一会。  
但其实他根本就不是低血糖，昨天菅田将晖没做好扩张，脆弱的肠壁上不知道被刮擦出了多少细小的破口，米津玄师这会不觉得，其实他已经在发低烧了。  
结果这一坐就是一天，米津玄师靠在墙上迷迷糊糊地睡着，脑子里做了好多关于自己和菅田将晖的梦。  
菅田将晖回到家，例行公事一样对着空气敷衍地说了一声：“我回来了。”换鞋的时候才看见米津玄师的鞋还在那里。  
这孩子竟然没走吗？  
他立刻把鞋脱了，连拖鞋都没穿就冲进自己的房间，但里面只有没叠上的被子。  
菅田将晖在房间里转了两圈，才出了自己屋子到别处去找，最后发现米津玄师裹着自己的浴巾缩在浴室的角上。  
“米津？”他走过去，晃了晃米津玄师，见他没有醒，就伸手摸了摸他的额头。  
“啊，发烧了啊。”菅田将晖慌了，昨天自己做的太过分了。  
他把裹在浴巾里的米津玄师抱起来。浴巾短短的只能包裹住他的上身，一双长腿荡荡悠悠地露在外面。  
菅田将晖把睡着了的米津玄师放在床上，又想给他把被子盖上。结果米津玄师没等他把被子给自己盖上，就蜷起腿把自己做成一个类似婴儿的姿势。  
菅田将晖一转头就看到他裹着的浴巾底下遮掩不住的后穴，那里已经红肿，上面隐隐有血丝，猛一看好像还在渗血。饶是如此，菅田将晖没忍住还是为之心神一荡。  
自己真不是个人。菅田将晖暗暗骂了自己一句，然后又跑下楼给米津玄师买药去了。  
回家之后菅田将晖又给米津玄师煮了粥，等粥煮好了之后他端着粥去找了米津玄师，又到了杯温水拿着药放在了床头柜上。  
“米津，起来喝粥。”菅田将晖拍着米津玄师的后背把他叫醒。米津玄师睁开眼睛，好像一时没有明白过来，又眨了眨眼睛才看清面前是谁。  
“啊菅田先生……”他的声音比昨天晚上还要哑，隐隐劈裂出金属的音质。  
他手上立刻用劲想把自己撑起来，但是由于发烧而变得虚弱的身体让他无法完成，还没完全撑起来就又倒回床上。  
“你发烧了，”菅田将晖坐到床上，把粥端过来，“过来把粥喝了。”  
“啊谢谢您。”米津玄师伸手想接，但是菅田将晖又把手缩回去了。  
“算了你还发着烧呢，坐起来就行，我喂你。”  
菅田将晖让米津玄师靠在床头，自己抱着热乎乎的白粥碗喂米津玄师。  
菅田先生跟昨晚不一样啊，现在的菅田先生好温柔。心里那种好不容易消退的闷闷的疼痛又翻涌上来，但这次不一样的是里面还有一点酸。  
一碗白粥见底，菅田将晖刚想再去给他盛一碗，就被拒绝了。  
“不用了菅田先生……谢谢你啊。”这孩子，这会儿还说什么客套话啊。  
“你吃饱了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“过来把药吃了吧，然后我送你回家。你两个晚上不回家你爸妈会着急的吧。”菅田将晖说的很温柔，但是米津玄师听到这句话之后明显就有点害怕。  
“不要……我不想回家……”米津玄师低着头，他不想再回去了，总感觉这里会比家里更好。  
“我想跟菅田先生再多呆一会……”米津玄师不知道自己为什么会这么说，现在自己的脑子不太清楚，想到什么嘴一秃噜就出来了。  
然后生怕菅田将晖不允许似的，他又补充道。  
“而且我不回去估计我叔叔也乐得开心……”  
原来如此，米津玄师并不和爸妈住在一起吗？  
菅田将晖把药和水递过去： “你把药吃了，我去洗个澡，马上回来陪你。”  
菅田将晖离开房间之前，为米津玄师留了一盏床头柜上的灯，又在床头放了杯水叮嘱他过会儿喝掉。  
在菅田将晖走了之后，米津玄师静静地盯着那扇开着的门发呆，从这里能看到卫生间门口透出的微弱光芒。他就这样一直看着，就算眼睛酸酸的也不想眨一下。  
菅田将晖洗完澡出来，就看到米津玄师趴在床上盯着自己看，眼睛里台灯的光芒一闪一闪的，再配上他的动作——自己还真是捡了只小猫崽回来。  
菅田将晖从一边的柜子里又抱了床被子出来，把米津玄师从床上拉起来让他先去沙发上躺着，自己在屋里忙活半天把床单啥的全换了，弄的干干净净之后才把米津玄师抱回来。  
米津玄师裹着被子蹭到菅田将晖旁边，屋子里开着一点空调，免得米津玄师再因为温度感冒。菅田将晖靠着床头柜上坐着，手里拿着手机不知道在看什么。  
“怎么了离我这么近。”米津玄师吃完药也喝了粥之后，菅田将晖绷着的那根弦也松下来了，现在就有点半开玩笑的语气。  
米津玄师也不知道。他只觉得靠在菅田将晖身边就莫名的安心，但是这心中冲撞的从未经历过的感觉又是什么呢。  
他又害怕菅田将晖再对自己做什么，又觉得就算菅田将晖做了之后也会加倍温柔地对待自己这样很好。  
这个就是那些每天叽叽喳喳的人所说的喜欢吗？米津玄师觉得有点像，那些女孩子，自己经常羡慕的那些女孩子不是一直这么说：“他对我很好，我很喜欢他。”  
“我……喜欢菅田先生。”  
“我可以和菅田先生在一起吗？”  
菅田将晖看着米津玄师，嘴角挑起一个颇为宠溺的笑，他知道这样不好，但是为了安抚米津玄师，他还是开口了：“好啊。”  
米津玄师点了点头，拢了拢自己的被子只露出上半张脸，他把自己的左眼露出来，现在它看着亮亮的，很招人喜欢。  
“嗯。”  
米津玄师——你真是个小笨蛋，明明是我害了你，你却还想跟我在一起。  
菅田将晖——我不知道这是不是喜欢啊，但我还是想呆在你身边，这样的我你会喜欢吗？  
这或许就是，非典型恋爱吧。


End file.
